And there it was
by Julix121
Summary: He ruined everything they had. He broke her. He never looked back. Now he needs her. Now she wants to break him. Love hurtkim, but Jared Talin hurt her more. JxK imprint story.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Oh God.

Oh God no.

I could feel it.

I could feel _her._

I could feel my past actions dooming me to a miserable life.

I could feel my mistake making me feel like the scum of the earth.

I could feel the unbearable guilt of hurting someone you love.

I felt all of these things in ten seconds.

Because 10 seconds was all it took for my world to be destroyed

...and rebuilt again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**Please Review!**

**-Goldangel**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Monday**

I hated mondays with an incredible passion. They were second on my hate list. Yeah, I had a hate list but I did have my reasons for them,and they were good reasons.

As it was a monday everything bad that could possibly happen, had to happen. My alarm didn't go off so I was 20 minutes late for school and had to do the walk of shame into my first class of Geography. You know, when everyone stares just because they're all seated and your not? This was after recieving a powerful death glare from Mrs Wilk. The woman had it in for me, I swear, well me and the rest of the world below the age of twenty five. She just wasn't a people person. God only knew why she taught for a living. It wasn't like she enjoyed it, thats for sure.

Also due to it being a monday and me being late, I had forgotten to grab my lunch leaving me to starve for the rest of the day. I also had to do my very best to keep my stomach from making loud noises in my classses after lunch. I, unfortunately, didn't succeed and had to endure another round of staring.

Monday was also always the furthest away from the weekend. The furthest day away from a break of freedom. Was there was anything good about mondays?

After a miserable day at school I was dying to get back home to just mope around and wallow in self pity for a while. Depressing I know, but I needed it.

Finally the bell for last class rang and I grabbed my stuff and raced to my locker eager to get away. Lisa was waiting for me as always, since we walked home together.

I gave her a weak smile that she returned knowing my full hatred for mondays and also sharing it. We started walking down the hall towards the main doors to leave the school.

"Hey Kim!" I heard a shout from behind me. Lisa and I stopped walking down the corridor and turned around to see Bryce from my maths class walking toward me.

"Hi Bryce" I said smiling at him. I really liked him, he was funny and smart and made maths one of my good classes.

He stopped in front of me and leaned casually against the wall. He gave a quick smile towards Lisa before turning back to me.

Bryce was tall and lean. He was one of the best looking guys in our school, he had brown hair and light brown eyes with a perfect complexion.

I met his eyes and I knew what was coming. I looked to Lisa quickly, she knew it too and gave me a look that clearly said. "You - better - say - yes - or - you - are - dead."

"Would you like to go out with me on saturday?" He asked without so much as a stutter or blush.

Did I want to go out on saturday?

No.

Did I have a resaon for not wanting to go out?  
Yes.

But I had to get over all of my problems some time. Lisa was right. I should do this.

"I'd love to." I said holding my smile in place.

"Great, well we'll talk tomorrow. See you later Kim." He gave me a smile that would have melted any girls heart and turned and walked away.

I could feel Lisa 's eyes on me and I could almost hear what she was thinking: "Why don't you want to go out with him?"

But she didn't ask because she was my best friend and she never asked a question that she knew I didnt want to answer.

We walked in silence until we came to the crossroads. "See you later kim." Lisa said as she smiled at me.

"Bye Lis." We went our seperate ways and I headed towards my house.

Of course, it being Monday and all, it started to rain heavily and in my stampeed out of the house this morning I had also forgot to grab an umberella. So now I was getting soaked and possibnly the cold.

Was the world against me today?

I shook my thoughts away, I was being stupid, it always rained in La Push. The world wasn't against me. I tried to stop being so dramatic by thinking about something else.

Unfortunately the only thing that came into my mind was: I am going out with Bryce on Saturday.

I knew that I didn't want to go. But the question was: why?

I replayed the previous scene when we were in school in my head, right up to the charming smile.

Bryce was lovely. I knew that, I knew that he was a great guy. He made me laugh and helped me all the time.

But his smile didn't melt my heart.

And it never would,

Because my heart was already broken.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please Review!**

**-Goldangel.**


End file.
